Why do things happen the way they do?
by hardcoretwilighter1979
Summary: Sorry this summary might suck. This story is about how seth has to deal with his pack and the Cullins when it comes to his imprint. Rated M for language and later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Stephanie, Meyer I just love to see what a person mind can come up with.

Please forgive this chapter might be short cause I'm trying to figure out if I am any good at this. So if you like please do tell and if you don't let me know to so I can hide under a rock lol.

Chapter 1

Why do things happen the way they do?

I just don't understand, one minute I'm walking through the woods minding my own business and the next I have an imprint. You ask how that happens. Well here I will tell you. First I will start with my name I'm Seth Clearwater I'm 16 years old and I'm a shape shifter that changes into a wolf.

You ask how this happens, well are legends say that the reason why we do this is to protect the people on the La Push reservation and surrounding area of Forks Washington. See when there are cold ones (vampires) around the gene in our body starts to activate.

There are 10 of us in our pack, the Alpha Sam he was the first to change. Then to fallow after him were Paul, Embry, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Leah, me, Collin, and Brady. So yeah that kind of explains the crazy in my life.

But back to beging of my story, my imprint oh how sexy and beautiful he is. Wondering why I say he because that is exactly what he is a guy. This is fine by me I was gay before any of this crazy stuff started to happen. So this is not problem cause everyone knew. The problem is who I imprinted on is it a vampire. Yaw I know add some more crazy to my life uhgggg. So now I have few problems to figure out, first is how to tell my pack and the second problem is how to tell my imprint I imprinted on him. You ask who he, well it no other than Edward Cullen himself is. Wondering Why I have to tell him why he didn't just catch my thoughts well I'm a total mind block if I want to. It's such a cool thing cause if I don't want the pack reading my mind they can't, which pisses Sam off the most. Ok where to start

Tell the pack or tell Edward hmmmmm. My wolf is saying fuck the pack and just run and tell Edward what happen, but there is a problem with telling him to cause he has a girlfriend (I know my life a big fucking joke) her name Bella Swan and if you ask me she a fucking fruit cake that needs to locked in an asylum. I will explain Bella later.

So right Now I'm hang out by cliff's trying figure what to do or who I should tell first. I want to tell Edward first cause if tell the pack first he might catch in their minds. But if I tell Edward first and the pack finds out then they might think I'm trying to betray them uuhhhhhhggg, {Remember I'm so fucked}. Oh crap here comes my friend Jake, is also part the pack and he is also Sam Beta (second in command). Maybe I should talk to him get his take on everything.

So Jake sits down by me looking over cliffs, not saying anything let me get everything in my head situated. I look over at him and see that he is trying to be patient and wait for me to start this thing (his got fun knack for knowing when to push and when not to). I let a huge breath out that I didn't even know I was holding and I just start at the begging, I tell him how I was out on patrol I smelt a leech I go to check it out the smell was coming from the treaty line so I was about to turn around but all the sudden the smell of the leech was not as strong as this smell of vanilla and some other kind of smell was pull toward that way so go to investigate it. A low and behold there stands Edward Cullen. He looks up and our eyes connect and my whole word disappears and his only thing that matters. Then I go onto tell and rack my brain to try figure out what happen.

Jake's pov

Oh my god, what do I say? I'm so lost for words. The only thing really that is sticking in my head right now is that Seth just imprinted on that leech of Bella's.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Stephanie, Meyer I just love to see what a person mind can come up with.

**Chapter 2**

Edward's pov

I was just getting done with my hunt and smelt wet dog. God can't they stay away from boarder, and between there wet dog smell and there vulgar thoughts of us could drive anybody nuts.

So I'm standing there waiting for his thought to catch up so I can figure out if there is reason that the wolf is getting closer to treaty line than usual. Then it hits me his mind like goes blank and the only still in mind is my face. What hell is this all about? I say, but when go to ask his gone. God these dogs need to stay away there all nuts.

Man I need to have a talk with Bella, I really think she needs to stay away from the res. If this wolf has is anything like Jacob Black then Bella's really gone to end up dead, uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhggg.

That reminds me I should go and see if she is back from the reservation yet. I run as fast as my feet will take me to get to her house to see if she back yet. I jump up on the branch that is close to her room and there she is in all her quite buety. So I go through the window and stand behind her, but what I smell is not her smell it's that damn dog what a be Jacob Black smell on her. Just as I'm backing away because the sent is making my stomach twist and make like I want to vomit on her she turns around and see me there. She see that I'm backing away and I can see in here eye's that she thinks that I'm rejecting her but, doesn't she understand that, that smell is making me sick to my stomach. I have told her many time what that smell does to me. Sometimes I wonder if she does it to try and get a response from me. No _she would not do that to me she loves me with all her heart._

So I ask her to go and take shower , then that way when she is back to smelling like strawberry's and freesia, mmmmmmmmm, that smell is tantalizing that I love to get just a small taste of her blood. Oh god what was I just thinking. I don't what to taste her blood I love Bella, god I think that damn dog that I seen earlier has killed some of my brain cells.

Bella pov.

God Edward he is so dumb. He thinks that I smell this way cause I hang out with Jacob and his other pack buddies, but his so wrong. I have been secretly sleeping with Paul one of Jacob's pack brothers, and no ones that is going on. You're wondering on how we do this well its simple, I'm a shield. I can block certain thoughts so no one finds out. Paul and I don't want his pack brothers or anyone else to know because for one his scared that Jake will find out and want to kill him and the second thing is that if the pack knows then sooner or later Edward will hear their thoughts then he will know I'm cheating on him.

You're wondering why I'm staying with him, aren't you? Well there are couple good reason's one he left me by my self after my birthday party when Jasper was trying to take a bite out of me and the second reason is cause he won't put out. He said it's because his afraid he will hurt me, but I think it's because his gay. Who else would dress the way he does and do there the way he does. His is so gay. Anyway enough about how gay Edward is back to my plan. Plan is simple I'm staying with him long enough for to change me then I'm going to run off from him and the pack. Oh Paul will be mad but I'm just using him to just for angry sex god the sex with wolf when he don't care and just gives it to you is so awesome, mmmmmmmmmm. Just thinking about it is making me wet . Oh damn now Edward can smell my arousal in the air that ok though he will just think I'm trying to jump his bones again.

So let see how far I can push him, why don't we? So there he is laying out on my bed hands behind his head, eye's closed just breathing in the smells of my room. So I climb into bed by him turn to give him a small kiss goodnight, but instead I crawl up into his lap and start to deepen the kiss as I'm licking his bottom lip trying to grind on him to get him aroused but that not working (remember his gay). Just as I'm thinking his starting to feel something he lift me up from his lap and sets me on my side of the bed and begins into his spiel that what I was doing could have got me killed he could have lost control. God he is such a prude.

Edward's pov

What the hell is her problem? Don't she relies how close I am to draining her dry. I need to get out of here away from her scent. So I tell her I can hear Alice outside calling for me and tell her I will try and come back later.

I jump from her window and run behind her house to take off to my home when I smell a wet dog, but the smell is not as strong like its mixed with something else and its calling to me. So I start to follow the smell till I run across the same wolf that I thought had something wrong with it.

Att: Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Stephanie, Meyer I just love to see what a person mind can come up with.

Chapter 3

Seth's pov

After talking to Jake ran back towards Fork's to see if I could just get a glimpses at Edward because before I go home to pout cause I don't have my imprint in bed with me.

I get closer to Forks and figured that I may's well go towards the physco bitch's house (Bella) to see if his there. As I am getting closer I can tell that he is there from his sent. Mmmmmmmmmm I love that sent it's driving me up the wall, even in my wolf form it is making me hard. Dam what em I going to do now?

I decide to go a little deeper in to the woods shift back to my human form so I can jerk off thinking about Edward. As I get deeper in the woods I start thinking about Edward having his long skinny fingers wrapped around my 9 inch cock, mmmmmmmmm, how he puts just enough pressure around cock to get me to moan out my pleasure. Then as I am about to cover his hand in cum he lets go, I want scream until I realize that he let go cause his getting on his knees, oh I think I'm hard just picturing this in my mind. I go back to thought of Edward on knees as touches my cock with his tongue; it's too much and starts Cumming all over my hand. Dan that felt good but now with the thought of Edward on his knees with cock in his mouth I'm getting hard again. Oh shit I hear someone one coming. Oh know please no I hope he has not caught my thoughts.

As he stroll's up to me he has this strange look on his face, god did he hear what I was thinking and what I was doing? God he must think I'm an idiot. As I'm standing here like a fucking moron wondering what thinking, Oh FUCK he can read my mind! So I stop all of my thoughts just like that. FUCK!

Em I the dumbest person alive, I think so. I just let Edward read all my thoughts, he now knows I imprinted on him he can also read that he is the only thing that matters to me now.

Edwards pov.

'What the hell is imprinting? I wondering as I'm going through the wolf mind. I'm standing here go through his mind trying to figure out what imprinting is and what it has do with me and realize that his standing there with his hand on his cock and covered in cum. I look up to his face to try and figure out what his feeling and he has this look on his face that actually makes me feel sorry for him, he looks like his in pain or something I do something to him? If it's about what his was thinking about as I was on my way out here he has nothing worry about I kind of thought it was hot that he was jerking off about me.

So I decide it's time to get to the bottom of things. So I decided first I need to ask some questions. But before I do that I need him to go and put on some clothes because that body of his is a major distraction to me right now. I wonder what he tastes like mmmmmmmm. I do an internal face slap to try and clear them thoughts because for one I have girlfriend and I doubt she would like to know I was just thinking about licking some other person and for two I need answers.

So I clear my mind and I ask the wolf to go put some clothes on. He looks down then looks at me and then I swear I hear him whimper, I try and read his mind to see if he is hurt or something but for some reason he has blocked me. That is so fucking frustrating. He run off into the woods then a couple minutes later he returns and all he has on are a pair of cut off. I ask if that is all the wolf own are cut offs and he tells me that it's too hot for them to wear anything else. I'm sitting here now stareing at his abs and oh my god he has a six pack no an eight pack god he is hot. (Don't judge I can look at a hot man and dream right?) Any ways I shack my head quick trying to look somewhere other than his abs and I decide I should introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen's and you are? I ask, He looks at me then with a little stutter I hear him say I—I'm Seth Clearwater. I look behind Seth; I see there is a tree down so I ask if he would like to go and sit down to has this conversation? He say's sure so I sit on one side and he sits down on the other side. I decide to start out the questions with asking him about imprinting.

Seth's pov.

Man I can't believe how beautiful my imprint is. Look at him his perfect with that hair that looks like he just got out of bed, wait a minute he better of not of been in bed with that whore. Oh wait his talking; I need to listen to what he is saying. So I tune back into the conversation that he is having with me and I catch the very end of his question, is imprinting, he must be wondering what it is I figure. So here goes nothing I explain that imprint is the way that are wolf half has to let us know that we have found are mate. As I'm explaining this to him I have not looked up because I'm afraid of his response, so I look up and here he is bugged eyed mouth hanging open and this stung look on his face. I'm sitting here for about ten minutes now waiting for some kind of response out of him actually I'm waiting for him to just come to his senses and bolt but his not his still frozen there. Now I'm getting worried because I thought he has figured this all out since he could read been my thoughts.

Edward's pov.

Oh my god! OOOOHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKK!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights and chartecteres belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just love to see what person mind can come up with.

Chapter 4

**Edward's pov**

**I was standing here looking like a staue frozen in my spot trying to figure out what he was talking about. How could I be his mate? That is just fucking crazy. Bella is my mate. I love Bella not this mutts mate. Ahggggg. So instead of yelling at him and telling him I think he is fucking nuts,I turn around and towards Bella's. I need to get away and tell her that these mutts are nuts and that she needs to stay away from them.**

**Bella's pov **

**I decided to call Paul tell him is is safe for him to come over. Sence prudeward left. I need to get off. Paul said he would be here in about five minutes.**

**So I strip out of my clothes,lay on bed naked waiting for my wild wolf.**

**Seth pov**

**I decided to follow Edward, I know where he is going but I don't want to spook him more than he all ready is. So I stay back a safe distants. I block my and and all so he can't sence me. **

**Edward's pov**

**As I got closer I could smell one of those dam mutt's again coming from Bella's house, then all of asudden hear screams and moaning coming from Bella's house.**

**Seth pov**

**As I gett closer to the house still trying to say out of Edward's brain and sight I can hear some one scream and moaning. I know scream is Bella but i could not understand what she was screaming,then I could feel some one shift. Just as I realize who moaning comeing from I realize who is the one that shift. It was Jake. The person I realize that is moaning Is Paul. Shit, some one is going to get killed tonight. I think to my self as peak around the house to see what edward was doing. Here he is frozen like a statue on Bella's window ledge. Just as Edward gets his sences back. Jabob flies out of woods in his wolf form ready to attack. Edward looks down to see what the hell was going on. and thats when I noticed what hell happen.**

**Jake's pov**

**What the FUCK! I Jump out of the wood to kill Paul for FUcking Bella and what do I do I imprint on Edward. Shit, Seth is going to kill me. Then all the sudden I hear no I'm not ring in my head. Shit that right Seth is still in his wolf form. **

**Seth pov**

**Jake is so funny he thinks I would kill him if he only knew the truth. That I also imprinted on him to. Thank god he can't read my thoughts on less I want him to, becaus I have my block up to block out Edward still. Shit Edward can hear Jake thoughts. **


End file.
